


A Pal in the Hand is Worth Two in the Jacuzzi

by dixons_mama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cap Septender, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Bucky asks for Steve's help getting off, being the good friend (that's also stupidly in love) he is, Steve obliges.Feels and smut ensues.





	A Pal in the Hand is Worth Two in the Jacuzzi

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for littlewolf82 on Twitter. Happy birthday!

Did you have any issues getting off after you came out of the ice?" Bucky asked casually, sitting beside Steve on the couch.

"Did I..  _ what _ ??" Steve sputtered, quickly pausing the documentary on sloths he'd been watching. Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ya know what, nevermind." Bucky motioned to get up, but Steve grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry, Buck, you just caught me off guard." Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I, uh, had some issues. At first."

"Well, what did you do?" Bucky asked, and Steve absolutely could  _ not _ tell him the truth. Not the whole truth, anyway. Maybe a half truth would suffice, because certainly his friend didn't need to know that the first orgasm he'd had after being thawed, he'd been thinking of Bucky.

"You just gotta get out of your own head. I mean, it was really chaotic for me, from the second I woke up." Steve didn't need to go into details, Bucky knew most of what happened. "Find a place that makes you feel really relaxed, then.. uh, just think about some dame you like." 

Bucky squinted at Steve, as if he didn't believe him.

"What kind of place makes you feel relaxed?" He asked, almost suspiciously.

"I suppose it's different for everyone. Maybe your bed, or the shower, or a hot tub." Steve replied, feeling himself turn red.

"Nowadays, aren't all tubs hot?" Bucky asked, looking confused.

"A hot tub is different, they're usually called jacuzzis. You heard of those?" At this, Bucky brightened.

"Yeah! They have one in the gym. I didn't know how to work it, though." 

"Yeah, I have one in my bathroom. They're really nice." Steve smiled at Bucky, happy to see him excited about something new.

"Just, um, one more question." Bucky suddenly looked self conscious, as he looked down at his hands and frowned.

"Sure, what is it?" Steve replied. It took a moment, but finally he got an answer.

"What if being.. alone.. is a problem?" Bucky mumbled the words, and Steve's heart broke for him.

"Could you be more specific?" 

"Well," Bucky sighed heavily before finally looking at Steve, "when I'm alone, I can't concentrate on, ya know. I feel like I have to be on guard."

"I guess you could find a woman..." Steve felt his stomach clenching at the thought.

"No!" Bucky nearly yelled, looking horrified. "I don't want some strange woman standing around, watching me." Ducking his head shyly, he continued. "I thought, maybe, you…"

" _ Me _ ?" Steve felt like his face was on fire, and his eyebrows just made friends with his hairline. When Bucky looked away sadly, though, Steve tried his hardest to school his expression. "I mean, yeah, I could uh, sit with you. If that's what you want." 

"I know it's weird, Steve. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Bucky ran a hand through his long hair, clearly feeling uncomfortable himself.

"No, it's not weird. I get it, I don't mind helping you out." Steve lied, because how the hell was he supposed to sit with his unrequited love interest while they masturbated? He couldn't be selfish, though. If Bucky needed this, Steve would do it.

"Yeah? Really?" Bucky smiled shyly, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Course, you know I'd do anything for you, pal." Steve hoped his smile didn't look as forced as it felt.

"Could I use your hot tub for it?" Bucky asked, and Steve knew he'd never be able to use his jacuzzi ever again.

"Sure, no problem. Uh, when did you want to.." Steve trailed off.

"Tonight, if that's ok. It's just, I really need to do this. I feel like I've got the worst case of blue balls ever, but can't fix it." Bucky replied with a forced laugh.

"Yep," Steve said, staring straight ahead, "that's fine. Just let me know, and I'll set the jacuzzi up for ya." Quickly getting to his feet, because he could not continue this conversation, Steve headed to his room.

**

It was nearly 9pm and Steve was beginning to wonder if Bucky had changed his mind, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He'd spent the last several hours locked in his room, trying to distract himself with the internet. Instead Steve's mind had fixated on the fact that he was going to be in the same room as Bucky while his friend jerked off.

"One sec!" Steve called out, before getting off his bed and walking towards the door. Once he'd opened it, Steve felt fairly certain that the universe was testing him. Bucky stood before him in skin tight boxer briefs, and nothing else. 

"Hey, is now a good time?" Bucky asked, a light blush tinting his chiseled face. Steve coughed into his fist before he could figure out how words worked again.

"Uhhhh," was all he got out at first, but when Bucky's expression began to drop, Steve's brain kicked itself into gear, "yeah, come on in." 

"Thanks again, I know this is probably the last thing you want to be doing tonight." Bucky said, following Steve into the bathroom.

"It's fine, really." Steve turned on the water to the jacuzzi, and they stood in silence, watching it rise. Once it was full, Steve turned the water off, and got a towel for Bucky.

"I shoulda remembered to bring my own, thanks." Bucky mumbled, then stared at Steve, almost expectantly. Steve stared back, unsure of what exactly he should do now. "You can sit, or stand, wherever you want. I'm gonna get in, now." Steve quickly spun on his heels, turning away, as Bucky pulled down his underpants and stepped into the hot water.

"Yeah, o-ok. I'll just.. be, uh, over here." Steve stuttered, going to stand by the door, wondering if bringing his phone could've helped to distract him. Probably not.

"What are these knobs for?" Bucky asked, and suddenly Steve heard the water jets turn on. The deep, throaty moan that followed, set Steve's pulse skyrocketing. "Ohhh my God,  _ Steve _ ! These are amazing!" Bucky continued moaning, and hearing his name like that had Steve chubbing up in his pants.

"Y-yeah, the water jets are… uh, nice, huh?" Steve hoped Bucky would just hurry up, but deep down, he also wanted this to last. When Bucky ceased to reply, Steve resisted the urge to check on him. For several long minutes, there was only the sound of the jets in the jacuzzi, but then he heard it. A tiny whimper, and whispered words coming from Bucky. Now, Steve couldn't resist peeking over his shoulder, and the sight that befell him was the best he'd ever seen.

Bucky had his head tilted back, lips slightly parted, and eyes closed. His arm moved slowly under the water, and he continued to whisper, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet.

" _ Stevie _ ." It was uttered so lightly, had it not been for his super soldier hearing, Steve wouldn't have heard it. He quickly turned back around, his face burning, and cock hardening. Steve tried to will his erection away, this couldn't be happening. Bucky couldn't possibly have just said Steve's name while jerking off. The thought played on loop in his head as the minutes passed. 

"Oh God." Bucky groaned loudly, and Steve turned to look at him. "Please, I'm so close, but I.. I can't get it. Please, I need you." 

"Wh-what do you need?" Steve asked, head spinning as Bucky reached out to him with his metal hand.

"Please, touch me." Bucky begged, his eyes pleading. Steve nodded, quickly pulling off his clothes, and sitting beside Bucky in the jacuzzi. He was unsure of what exactly Bucky wanted, so he tentatively placed his palm on Bucky's chest.

"Here?" Steve asked, not taking his eyes off of his hand. Bucky curled in on him, ducking his head under Steve's chin. Instinctively, Steve wrapped both arms around him, and he could feel Bucky's arm moving against him, as he continued trying to get off. Bucky continued to groan and whimper, clearly getting more upset with himself. Slowly, Steve began trailing his hand down Bucky's body.

"Ok?" He asked, as he wrapped his hand around Bucky's cock.

"Please, Steve, I need you." Bucky tilted his face up, and Steve was helpless not to lean down to kiss him. Bucky moaned into his mouth, and wrapped both arms around Steve's shoulders.

"I got ya, Buck. This feel good?" Steve whispered against Bucky's lips, he took the heated kiss that followed as a yes. Bucky then slowly slid his tongue into Steve's mouth.

"Can I touch you?" Bucky asked, pulling back to catch his breath, and Steve nodded.

"Yes, please." He moaned loudly, as Bucky's hand grasped his hard cock. "Fuck, wanted this for so long."

"Oh God, me too." Bucky kissed and licked Steve's neck, then up his jaw, until he reached his lips again. The sounds of pulsating water and moaning was all that could be heard, as the two men continued kissing and stroking each other. Steve could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, and pulled back slightly.

"Gonna come, don't stop, so close." He begged, and Bucky sped up his pace.

"Me too, Steve. I can feel it, 's so good." Bucky whimpered, and suddenly he was coming in Steve's hand, shooting his release into the hot water. The feeling of Bucky's cock pulsating in his hand set Steve over the edge.

" _ Bucky _ !" He cried out, as his whole body tensed up and proceeded to have the most mind blowing orgasm of his life. They slumped against one another, panting heavily. Bucky's hands roamed over Steve's body, touching him wherever he could reach. Steve responded in kind, sighing as he finally got to touch the man he'd loved since he was a child.

"I love you, Steve, in case you didn't know." Bucky said, tilting his head up to look at Steve.

"I love you, too, in case _you_ didn't know." Steve replied with a dopey grin on his face, and Bucky smiled back at him.

"Thanks for helping me." Bucky lifted his hand out of the water, gesturing to the now polluted water.

"I'm glad I could help, and that it worked." Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's damp hair, and he hummed happily.

"Same here. Couldn't ask for a better pal." Bucky replied, before laughing out loud. Steve splashed at him, but was laughing, too. His heart felt like it was doing somersaults in his chest, and his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. Steve realized then, he'd never be able to look at a hot tub the same way again. He smiled.


End file.
